Harry Potter and the Basilisk's Phoenix
by Blown
Summary: What if Snape never told Voldemort about the prophecy? A knowledgeable Lily Potter manages to make a deal with the Dark Lord right before she dies. Raised under different circumstances, what kind of Harry Potter enters the Death Eater controlled Hogwarts? Maybe HPLV- WHEN HARRY IS MUCH OLDER.
1. The Example

**This story is AU.** Most of the characters, events, and magics are kept as is (no out-of-the-blue special powers/heritages popping up) and I try to be as cannon as possible while I explore this alternate universe. The only thing that has changed is that Voldemort never hears the prophecy. As a result, he wins the war. Events spiral out from there.

Though the prologue is not, the majority of the story should be from Harry's POV.

Voldemort might seem a bit OOC here because in the books it always seems like he's derranged and just enjoys killing. But that would make it way too easy for Harry to save the day and convince everyone to overthrow him, so I've taken some liberties. One, I think getting your soul ripped apart and killed by a one-year old; then floating around in mysterious forests possessing the odd snake for _eleven years_ is enough to derrange anyone. Two, one does not get a good chunk of the most influential and rich wizards to back you if you're off your rocker. This Voldemort is _not _crazy-only a ruthless power-hungry murderer and Dark Lord.

I really want to explain all the changes Voldemort makes to the magical world when he takes over and how his political strategy is brilliant and what exact changes he made to Hogwarts to please the purebloods and make sure that wizardkind doesn't die out; but, I should stop justifying things that haven't shown themselves yet and just let you get on with reading the story. The prologue and first chapter should make everything clear.

**Note: **If anyone is interested in beta-ing for this fanfic, please PM me. Not only is grammar hard, but this is my first fic in the HP 'verse-which happens to have it's own dictionary for half the time.

**Disclaimer: **(I thought this should be obvious since I'm posting this on Fanfiction, but better safe that sorry.) Harry Potter is all JK Rowling's. I am making no money from this and I don't own anything. This applies to all chapters.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**October 31st, 1981**

"Are you certain of this, Wormtail?" The dark lord hissed. His wand flicked at the quivering bundle of cloth in front of him.

"I-I saw them off myself, My Lord."

"You must be absolutely certain." Voldemort gave a chilling laugh. "We do not want a repeat of the Belgonia Incident, do we, my little worm?"

The small man at his feet shook harder, whimpering. "N-No, My Lord." Swallowing, "I am certain."

A silence descended the room.

Popping sounds suddenly split the air and two men in long black robes with expressionless white masks approached the pale, but still handsome, brunette and fell to their knees. The taller of the two spoke for them. "What are your orders, My Lord?"

The quivering man whimpered again, not knowing if he was going to die for giving his information. Voldemort let him, stretching the silence, enjoying his terror for a little longer. "Since our victory at the Ministry tonight, the Order has seen fit to try and escape Britain. We have the whereabouts and time of the first group's departure." He motioned for them to stand up. Wisely, Wormtail did not attempt to do the same. He seemed too relieved to bother.

"Who is in this group, My Lord?" said Malfoy's voice once standing.

"Remus Lupin, James Potter and Lily Potter. If that were true, I would go myself, but Wormtail here," he kicked loosely at the kneeling man to emphasize his point, "has not exactly proven his reliability."

"M-My Lord, I swear to you-"

"SILENCE." He paused to ensure obedience, "Wormtail, you will drop your occlumency barriers for me to acquire the address. I will apparate Lucius, you will do the same for Lestrange." _As if I would allow that idiot to apparate me anywhere._ "Tonight, we will make an example."

Lestrange and Lucius nodded, understanding. It was why he'd chosen these two at any rate. That and Lucius had the strongest offensive hexes he'd seen and Lestrange's shields could hold off seven order members at once.

The same could not be said of Wormtail. He looked up, a bit lost. "M-My Lord?"

"Get up." He hissed. He felt strong barriers drop and slid into the rat's mind. The memory of wishing James and Lily a safe trip with their little Harry jumped to the forefront of his mind. He felt a feral grin consume his face when he discovered the location. Isolated and perfect. "Tonight, we aim to kill."

* * *

They had taken every precaution. Left their house in the middle of the night (poor Harry was still asleep), drove for an hour before ditching the car and apparating 100km, took a detour in the woods, then apparated to their final destination. Only three other people knew of their destination: Dumbledore had planned it, Sirius lent them the car, and Peter had waved them off. Even so, Lupin and James always had their wands out. War made people paranoid.

They were almost at the clearing where the glass-bottle-portkey was waiting for them when a cold, high voice spoke out of the darkness. The forest was unnaturally quiet that night, and the drawl traveled easily. "Here to congratulate us on our successful Ministry takeover?"

Lily had a shield up in a blink and James and Lupin fired twin hexes off into the trees. A large jet of fire the height of a person shot towards them, none of them had ever seen magic like that, turning Lupin the kind, the considerate, into soft white powder. Simultaneously, a jet of green light hit James, who hit the ground, eyes wide and lifeless.

"NO." Lily screamed, and Harry's frightened wails joined hers. Four figures slowly made their way towards her, eyes bright with the intent to kill. "Please, not Harry." She cried, clutching the little bundle closer. A jet of red light shot out but she recognized the hex and soundlessly muttered the countercurse. Another purple jet flew after and her shield deflected it. "Please, have mercy!" she yelled, wand flashing with complicated charmwork. "He's only a baby!"

She recognized the shade of green light heading towards her, and summoned a flowerpot in front of her to block the killing curse. "I won't try to leave anymore." She tried. "The only reason we wanted to was to keep Harry safe. Please." She would gladly die without her pride if it meant that Harry would be safe. "Look, I'm stopping!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and flung her wand deep into the forest.

She held up a wandless shield just in case and silently started casting a few wards around the two of them, also just in case. To her surprise, the attack ceased.

"How very Gryffindor of you, Ms. Potter."

She had no reply because suddenly the forms of Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Peter Pettigrew emerged into the wand light.

Lily gasped at the last person. "You! Peter!" She fumbled with the words, her voice closing, "You- you killed James and Lupin!"

"I did what I had to!" The stubby man shouted back. "It was let them die or die with them!"

"You could have warned us not to try and leave if this was what would happen. Now they're both dead because of you."

"As touching as this is," The dark lord cut in, "I will hear what you have to say, Lily Potter. Choose your words carefully, for these will be the last that you speak."

She turned all her attention to him, eyes burning with an unidentifiable feeling. "You have won the war, but you have yet to win the people. There is no true power without the acknowledgement of others. And the people that you need to be on your side are thinking that submitting to your rule is not a viable option. They believe that you will just kill them and all who they hold dear."

"My dear," The endearment grated on her nerves. "If you are trying to persuade me to spare those who've killed my followers in the war, that is not happening. Those who have killed one of mine, must pay." He said the last line as if it were a hard fact.

"That's not what I'm suggesting. I say make an example of me, and my family. Tell those of the Light that if they give willingly, without a fight, yes they will die for their crimes, but you shall spare their children. And their family. And their friends. Provided that they too did not have a direct hand in the war. This way people will fear you, yes, but they will also know that you are fair, or can be fair, and not all about killing."

The Dark Lord seemed amused. "What if you are wrong? What if I _am_ all about killing? Taking revenge on a society that has never given me a fair chance?" Lucius and Rudolphus didn't even blink but Peter started shaking visibly.

"Then you would not be worthy of the name of Salthazar Slytherin." Lily shot back venomously. "He had ambitions to change the world, and rule it as he saw fair. To use such greatness and power to merely make a scar in the lives of men, would be such an abomination that I wouldn't be surprised if the heavens themselves declared your downfall."

Red eyes flashed. "I can see why Severus likes you. It is a pity you took the lives of McNair and Goyle. Otherwise, I may have let you live." He began raising his wand.

"Will you promise me to spare Harry?"

He tilted his head, seemingly considering. "I am-partial-to your suggestion. However, I frankly think that death would be preferable to a childhood spent in a muggle orphanage."

"I don't think that would be a problem." A mysterious voice said from somewhere behind their clearing. The dark lord hardly blinked, but Lucius had sent a mixture of curses and Lestrange had a strong shield before the words had entirely registered. The stranger knew the countercurse for each and merely responded with a casual "Lumos" revealing the face of a young man that could have been Sirius' twin except for the brown eyes and more wry and cultured frame. He bowed graciously to the Dark Lord.

"Regulus." The Dark Lord said. "I take it from your presence here tonight that your interrogation of the Black heir has gone well?"

"Quite. He seemed to come to his senses when he realized that the Ministry had fallen. He easily disclosed the location of the portkey to me-which is why My Lord is here, I understand?"

Voldemort liked Regulus. He was young and handy with a wand, but more importantly, anyone else would have turned that into flattery, complimenting him on arriving first or some such nonsense. He always believed he was above such meaningless trifles, he was greater than anyone to have the right to judge, and if someone _actually_ found some of his worthwhile achievements, he'd probably have to kill them.

Lucius gave the younger wizard a nod, Lestrange dropped the shield.

"The backing of the Black family is indeed good news." Voldemort said lightly.

Regulus' lip twitched. "I am not so hasty to trust my brother's good intentions. When I overheard the last part of the confrontation, I must admit an idea popped into my mind."

Lily felt the light brush of legimency on her mind. Noticing it was Regulus, and the brush was more of a question than an attack, she slowly let her first barriers drop.

_Sirius did not betray you. We came to offer protection. But we were too late, it seems. _The thought came into her mind, in Regulus' voice. She shot a look to see if Voldemort noticed. She shook her head slightly, not sure how the back and forth thing worked. _Just save Harry. Just save Harry. _She chanted in her head.

"Oh?" The Dark Lord said, eyes still focusing on Regulus.

"If My Lord is willing to spare the boy, I will ask Sirius to raise him." He slowly walked forward until he was beside and behind the dark lord. "One, it will be a way to test his loyalty. Two, it will further show My Lord's mercy in sparing a child, and cunning, in gathering support of the neutral-Light."

"Certainly a move that appeals to both Gryffindor and Slytherin traits." Voldemort commented.

"As my lord commands." Regulus replied quietly, bowing his head.

Lily held her breath as she waited for some signal of his decision.

It seemed that all Death Eaters have mastered the power of speaking with Legimency because the next thing she knew,

"Avada Kedavra!" and "Accio baby!" were shouted at the same time.

She had just enough time to have relief wash over her and look down lovingly at her little boy.

The green light lit up the soft features of Lily Potter as she watched her baby disappear into the shadows.

As the child few through the air, he reached out, as if curious, at the green light. And just as suddenly the relief dissolved into panic. Lily Potter threw herself forward. Wards ran through the air and the green jet shattered into multiple fawcets. Screams and shouts rang out. Rays rebounded, a muted green light hit Lestrange. Lily Potter fell on the ground, dead. Lucius and the Dark Lord summoned objects to block the haywire curse. Regulus dropped to the ground.

The absolute silence of the forest was only broken by the sound of a baby crying.

* * *

**A/N:** The chapter is still choppy. Grr. Please review? Any questions or comments or reactions will be received like gold. :)


	2. The Letter from Hogwarts

**Chapter 1**

"Regulus?" Harry called softly, opening the dark wooden door cautiously. He tread lightly, standing on his tip toes trying to reach the top of the bedside table where he'd seen his uncle put it. The room was brightly lit with lamps, a cheery green colour décor, with a large four poster bed in the center. Clean and perfectly organized, uncle Regulus' room was always a direct contrast of his Godfather Sirius'.

Pulling out the top drawer, Harry realized too late that there was an alarm spell in the vicinity, and spun around to face a young man in long, black robes. A wand was pointed at Harry before he could even blink. Instead of cursing him to oblivion, the young man rolled his eyes once he saw who it was.

"Harry." The deep, cultured voice said with a hint of amusement. Before Harry could think of an excuse, he was lifted into a hug. "What, exactly, are you doing in my rooms?"

Time to misdirect. "I missed you, Uncle Regulus."

Brown eyes danced as he met slightly mischievous green ones. "I missed you too, Harry." They grew slightly more serious. "But it's not why you made sure that Kretcher was busy making dinner before coming up here."

Harry mumbled something in Regulus' robes, embarrassed.

"Chin up. What have I told you about mumbling?" Said Regulus, carrying the child down the staircase lined with beheaded house elves.

"Not to." Harry said clearly. He winced at his overcompensation. That was something else Regulus had taught him in their private lessons.

"I wanted to see if I could find my birthday presents." Harry confessed sheepishly. "Sirius has only been teasing me about them for _weeks_. And…" He didn't want to say it, but he knew how Regulus would figure out sooner or later that he purposefully withheld information, and that would be even worse than if Harry just told him the worst part now… "I bet him that I could get in without you noticing."

Regulus didn't even bother pointing out the absurdity of that choice. He raised his eyebrows and said dryly, "Indeed." managing to convey both perfect understanding and amusement and reprimanding him of the stupidity. Harry wondered how his uncle did it sometimes. _Never bet Sirius _was another lesson Harry should have heeded.

"How was the delegation?" Harry asked, remembering why Regulus was working such long hours.

"The same. Lord Voldemort did all the talking." He held back a yawn. "I just stood there as his third in command and tried to look menacing."

"Did you see Lucius?"

"Yes, but Draco is sick with his inoculations and can't come tomorrow." The conversation ended when they entered the bright kitchen.

Ketcher was happily humming to himself as he worked, splendid aromas wafting over to where Regulus had finally set Harry down.

"That smells amazing, Kretcher." Harry squeaked as he walked towards the brightly lit, green granite and darkwood kitchen. His head just reached above the countertop, and he squinted a glance at the food.

The little elf turned and smiled warmly at his little charge. "Only the best food for our favourite Master Harry! Tonight is Master Harry's favourite, since he is turning eleven tomorrow!" He snuck closer and said in a whisper that still traveled the entire room, "Kretcher has put the best sugar into Master Harry's birthday cake! New sugar! From Bulgaria, you knows!" The elf winked at the secret that they shared. "Don't tell Master Sirius, he likes to keep it for his coffee. But little Master Harry needs his sugar much more than the fully-grown Master Sirius, Kretcher is thinking!"

Regulus' lips twitched again. "Kretcher."

Kretcher turned from Harry dramatically to sweep into a deep bow. "Master Regulus, how may Kretcher be of service."

"The food indeed smells delicious. You have overdone yourself, old friend."

Tears of joy appeared in his eyes at the endearment. "Master calls me friend! Kretcher can never repay the kindness of Master Regulus!"

"Would you happen to know where that unruly brother of mine has gone to?" He asked gently.

Kretcher's face closed off slightly at the mention of that brother. "Kretcher has not seen Master Sirius since lunch. Krether does not care much anyway, as long as Master Harry and Master Regulus," again he gave a deep bow, "can enjoy the feast."

"I would be insulted," came a booming voice from the doorway, "but it's just the blasted elf showing favouritism again." Another young man, in his mid-thirties, waltzed into the room like he owned it. He was tall, well built like his brother, but had broader more handsome features while Regulus was more refined and cultured. "Happy Early Birthday, Harry." He added, ruffling the boy's hair.

Regulus frowned, as they each took a seat around the round table. "What is this I hear about you betting again?"

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "I wasn't aware that you were my mother."

Harry sighed inwardly at the tone. It meant that a small rebuke was going to turn into anther full fledged argument.

"No, but if you wished to get into my rooms, there are more effective and humane ways of trespassing than getting an innocent child to do your dirty work."

Sirius' jaw dropped. Anger quickly clouded his face and it shut back with a snap. "How dare you! I would n_ever_ willingly put Harry in danger. " He glared for a moment longer, stormy grey eyes flashing, "You cold bastard."

"Stop!" Harry shouted, putting both hands up. Then in his best "mediating" tone, his tutor always taught, "Sirius, Regulus didn't mean to insult your ability or your obvious affection for me. Regulus, Sirius was just playing a prank and probably didn't mean for me to actually go do it. Will you please stop shouting?"

The brothers glared at each other hotly.

"Mutt." Shot out Regulus, but the tone was no longer biting.

"Mother." Sirius shot back in the same tone.

Thankfully an owl decided to interrupt before it could get ridiculous.

Regulus picked up the letter and blinked. "It's for you." He said to Harry.

"Who'd you think it's from?" asked Sirius.

"Don't know. But the wards wouldn't have let it pass if it was unsafe."

The three stared at it a bit longer.

"Hand it over." Harry finally declared. He tore the letter apart and three pieces of paper fell out.

He blinked. Regulus and Sirius each snatched a piece of paper.

He took a little moment to thank heavens that they didn't grab the same one. Little miracles like that made it almost possible for the two Black brothers to live under the same house.

"It's your Hogwarts letter." Said Sirius, voice a little higher than usual. "I wasn't aware that they still did this."

Regulus glared. "The Dark Lord has tried to change as little during his reign. Only corrupt or inefficient practices were stopped."

Sirius opened his mouth hotly—but Harry interrupted. "So, what does this mean?"

"Well," Regulus finally said, since Sirius was still fuming, "you're going to Hogwarts."

Harry frowned. He chose his words carefully. "I thought Hogwarts only admitted purebloods."

"Only those who have a letter of recommendation from the head of a pureblood family may attend Hogwarts. There wouldn't be enough students otherwise. Some pureblood families have heirs that are half-blood. They want their heirs to have the best education possible, so half-bloods get accepted too."

"Oh." Harry said articulately. "So, er, my letter of-"

"I wrote it." Regulus said. He shot a look at Sirius that Harry couldn't decipher, "We both think of you as our son, so I decided to make it official."

Harry's jaw dropped.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Said Sirius. When Harry threw himself at Regulus, he laughed. "We were going to tell you tomorrow, for your birthday. But yeah, we're making you the Black family heir. Not that you don't have enough prestige already, being a Potter and all, but being a Black has to have some benefits."

Harry uttered a rather embarrassing squeal and then launched himself into Sirius' arms. "Thank you." He mumbled into his robes.

Harry worked hard to keep his tears in. He felt so touched. It wasn't that Regulus and Sirius didn't show their affection. But after all his lessons on the Wizarding world's politics and pureblood rules, he knew the importance and trust of this. They were not just saying they cared for Harry—there was a magical transfer of power when you are made heir. It meant that they trusted him to carry the Black name. He made a silent promise to himself that he wouldn't disappoint them.

A small pop, and everything from mashed potatoes to apple pie appeared in front of them. "Perfect timing as always, Kretcher." Regulus commented quietly.

"I can't wait 'till I go to Hogwarts." Harry declared, moving away from the familiar black robes and blinking rapidly. He ducked his head down to pile his plate with potatoes, his ears a bright pink.

Sirius ruffled his hair kindly. "I would encourage you to keep up the tradition of pranking, but…" He shot a look at his frowning brother, "Being under the eye of Voldemort and stuff, I guess you can take it easy. At least until third-year."

"So you _can _compromise." Regulus said his voice lighter, "and you had me thinking that any sense of self-preservation was knocked out of you since our rather abysmal childhood."

Sirius glared. "It was only abysmal because of you." He turned conspiratorially to Harry. "The things your uncle Regulus got up to when he was young…" He winked at his godson.

When they'd finished eating, Regulus said, "We'll have to get you supplies at Diagon Alley soon."

"Huh." Harry's was spinning with the possibilities of his new revelations. Grimmauld Place had its share of secrets and adventures, but according to Draco, Hogwarts was a magical castle. He would miss his goadfather and uncle, but his eyes widened as he thought of all the possibilities for fun there. "Can we go tomorrow? To, uh, Diagon Alley, I mean."

"During your birthday?" Sirius said bewilderedly.

Harry turned on an impish smile. "So, you know, if I see something I really like…"

Both brothers laughed at his expression.

"Tomorrow it is." Regulus decided.

**Thank you for reading! Comments, questions, flames, haikus? **


	3. The Mystery Revealing Diagon Alley

**A/N: **I had so much homework these past few weeks that it's been a while before I could find time to write. On the bright side, this chapter is a long one! About twice the length of my normal chapters, so I hope you like.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Mystery Revealing Diagon Alley**

Harry cast wide eyes on everything they passed. Diagon Alley would never get old for him. Though the same shops were there, it seemed like every merchandise they sold had been vanished and replaced. Regulus gave his hand a warning squeeze too not tug more, but Harry couldn't help wanting to take everything in. Sirius walked easily beside them, throwing Harry amused glances.

"It's the new Nimbus Two-Thousand!" He saw a red-head boy squeal to his group of friends, his nose pressed against the window display.

As if reading his thoughts, Regulus said in that dry tone of his, "First Years are not allowed broomsticks." Harry almost stuck his tongue out like he would have if it was just Sirius. But for once, Sirius seemed to think that following the rules—at least until third year—was a good idea.

"Look! Rememberalls!" Another child was ogling a pyramid of small glass balls with a sign that read: 'Forgetting Something? Now You'll Know!'

Regulus led him away from the crowds of children, all seeming to have come to buy school supplies. Harry noticed that people gave them a wide berth, and there was much staring at Regulus—either venomously or with respect. Sirius also drew some glances, must most people seemed to like to pretend that he didn't exist.

"We're going to Gringotts first." Regulus said to Harry, ignoring the attention. Thankfully, no one paid Harry any mind. Harry breathed in the apothecary's interesting smells and the noise of cramped animals in the menagerie as they made their way up the front steps of the largest castle he'd ever seen. Gringotts, the wizarding bank, was imposingly majestic. It had walls of the finest white marble with small bronze guarded doors and stood taller than all the other shops combined.

They entered into the large hall to the squeaking of many instruments happily working away. Some counted galleons, others weighed precious stones, and one seemed to measure the value of magical pets. A purple boa constructor wound himself tightly around a lever refusing to let go and be measured properly. Two wizards with turbans were arguing over the exact amount of unicorn horn to trade.

Regulus stepped up to the closest open teller. Harry stared as the goblin beside him ran his claws methodically over a machine that weighed rubies the size of his fist.

"I wish to make a withdrawal."

The goblin blinked hooded eyes at him. "Your key?" The moment he spoke an enchantment blocked out the sound of the room and kept their conversation from being overheard.

Regulus muttered something under his breath and flicked his want before he reached into his robes and pulled a large silver key. It was the size of Harry's forearm and had the black family crest engraved on the edges. Sirius put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder as the Goblin looked at each of them suspiciously.

The teller, who inspected the key carefully. Then he ran his nose across the key professionally and sniffed a few times over the metal. Seeming satisfied, he shouted, "Griphook!"

A younger goblin appeared, stepping out from behind the counter. "Yes?"

"Please escort these two-" He broke off mid-sentence as he spotted Harry. His eyes flicked up to look at his scar, and for the barest of seconds an emotion flashed across his face. Used to Regulus, he'd spotted it, but he couldn't identify the emotion. That was strange. "—three to the Black family vault." The goblin was back to being completely emotionless.

"What was that about?" He whispered to Sirius, who also looked stunned for a second. For the briefest of moments his eyes also flickered up to his scar, and something like regret showed in his eyes. It was gone in a flash and he was back to looking bewildered.

He shrugged. "I dunno."

Harry looked at Regulus for his opinion too, but he looked as confused as Sirius did. He was fairly sure they were keeping something from him. Interesting. This visit to Gringotts was better than he'd hoped since he'd already discovered one secret and this gave him a month before Hogwarts to get it out of them. He grinned, forming a plan.

They followed the goblin behind and down stone steps before getting on a small cart. "Hang on!" Griphood shouted above some roar that was echoing in the tunnels. With a lurch, the cart was off on its own accord, accelerating wildly. Roughly hewn stone of the earth sped past them on both sides. "The Black vault is one of the deepest!" He explained.

Harry sat on Regulus' lap and hung on for dear life. He thought he saw a dragon, roaring in rage as five goblins advanced towards it, and was so distracted he didn't realize they were heading for a waterfall until he felt himself getting soaked. "Thief's downfall." Regulus said. "It has an enchantment to dispose of all glamouring magics."

They finally screeched to a half in front of a large vault door. Shakily, Harry descended onto the small platform with Regulus. Harry watched as Griphook stuck his key inside and ran a claw in an intricate gesture over the door. "If anyone other than a Gringotts goblin did that, they'd be sucked in through the cracks." Shared Griphook, with a gleam in his eye.

Harry suppressed a shudder. The vault opened with a click and his mouth dropped open. The Black vault was the size of a ballroom. It had everything valuable from piles of galleons to mysterious tables draped in black velvet, from portraits to golden chalices brimming with pearl necklaces, and bookshelves more than seven times Harry's height.

"Woah." He gasped. Regulus' lip twitched and led him inside. He looked at Sirius, who seemed content to wait on the platform outside chatting with the goblin. Regulus efficiently took out a moleskin pouch and started putting golden coins inside.

"This vault contains stuff centuries of Blacks thought was important enough to hide." He gestured at something under a large black sheet that was giving off a creepy aura. "Most of the stuff is dark and against all international law. But it's safe in Gringotts."

"It's so big." Harry said, getting over his shock. "Dark stuff is against the law? You use tons of dark stuff for your work."

Regulus' lip twitched. "I admit, it's one of the perks of serving the Dark Lord." At Harry's questioning glance, he elaborated. "The modified laws of wizarding Britain permits Ministry officials the use of Dark Artefacts in their line of work. But you must promise me something, Harry."

He looked up from examining everything and saw that Regulus was completely serious. "What?"

"Promise that you will not seek out dark artefacts, and if you ever have the fortune to have one, only use it if there is no other way. Promise this until you are thirty, at least."

He raised a brow quizzically.

"Dark artefacts give power that is very addicting. And it only gets more powerful the more you use it. It is too easy to get dependent on them. And once this dependence has occurred, it is almost impossible to break. Do you understand?"

Harry slowly nodded. A look of dawning awe in his eyes. "It's completely designed to make you reliant. The more you use it the better it works, so if you consider things from a time by time point of view, it's always more advantageous to use the artefact. However, as you use it more, the weaker your own magic will be, so you'll become even more reliant."

"And if something were to happen to it, your enemies investigate for example, you would be easily killed. And the artefact would happily continue existing with a new master."

"Woah." Said Harry. "Dark artefacts have an ingenious method of survival."

"Indeed. It is especially easy for young wizards and witches to fall under its thrall, because it will make the greatest difference. However, they will suffer the most because their own magical core will no longer develop. Proper development of your magical core will more than make up for the minimal increase in energy using a Dark Artefact will give you when you are young. Will you promise me, Harry?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation. No matter how much power any object could give him, he would not make the mistake of becoming reliant upon it. "I promise."

Regulus nodded with a small smile. "Griphook! We're done here."

They left the same way they'd come and soon found themselves on the brightly lit main road of Diagon Alley once more. Harry clutched Sirius in one hand and Regulus in the other, swinging himself between them. Sirius was just smiling and Regulus looked like he was wavering between protesting this unpureblood display or just smiling as well.

"Your choice—wand first or last?"

Harry thought for a bit. "Last."

He looked up to see Regulus' reaction. His face was completely devoid of emotion, as usual, but an eyebrow raised. "What are you thinking?" Harry asked as they walked down the street.

He went quiet as a pair of Aurors in black robes and the snakey skull insignia made their rounds past them, acknowledging Regulus with a nod and completely ignoring Sirius. He felt his Godfather stiffen. The entire street got quieter for a moment, but it passed quickly.

The barest twitch that meant he was smiling. "It will be interesting to see whether you get sorted into Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"Slytherin, of course!" Harry said, keeping his tone even. "I love you, Sirius, but if I had to live in a house with fifty of you in various ages, I'd go bonkers."

Regulus' eyes laughed at that and Sirius mock pouted but they said no more.

They acquired all the first year's required reading and Regulus let him buy an extra book about interesting potions that did all sorts of practical things like treat small rashes or remove dandruff with a drop and even counteract most poisons. At the last, Sirius just said, "Or you could just shove a bezoar down their throat."

Harry giggled.

When they got three scoops of each potion ingredient instead of the usual one, ("You can never have too many potion supplies" Regulus said) Harry also asked for a couple of bezoars.

Harry happily bought everything on the list, taking in the interactions between people around them, as they were mostly ignored. Crystal phials, pewter cauldrons ("More stable.") and star charts were all bought, shrunk, and put in Regulus' pocket before they made their way to Madame Malkins. Sirius was led into a backroom to be fitted for his formal robes which needed to be in-season.

Regulus watched from the wall as Harry was assaulted by measuring tape at the front of the shop. The happy chatter in the room died when a commotion sounded outside. Suddenly, everyone felt themselves go cold, terror and painful memories came to the forefront. "What's happening?" A wizard that was new to diagon alley cried.

A witch drew out her wand and growled. "Dementors. They're doing their rounds."

"Harry, stay here." Regulus said, "Expecto patromist." A silver mist shot out of his wand and circled around Harry, hugging him. The cold faded away as he basked in the comforting embrace. "It's a weak dementor shield. It should keep the worst feelings away". Harry watched, wide eyed, through the window of the shop.

Two tall dark figures in robes of deepest black glided down the street. The sky darkened against them and what remained of the happy youngsters running around buying things were small groups of shaking children. The golden 'dementor lines' shone, still in power, making sure that they could only glide down a small strip of land in the center of the road. The two dementors glided peacefully between the lines down the center of the street, respecting their barrier, happily drinking in the fear of the street, but making no moves to do anything worse. Regulus glanced around with sharp eyes.

A furious Lucius Malfoy came out of the next shop. "What is this commotion? They're behind the line and just going through the regular patrol." His distain was clear in his next piece of practical advice. "As you've done for the last ten years since their implementation, merely cast a patromist and stand still for a few moments while they pass."

"Lord Malfoy, what marvellous advice," a sycophant wizard came out of the shop behind him. "Truly, Lord Malfoy-"

"Lucius." Regulus cut through. He spoke quietly but his voice carried in the silence. He watched with frown as the dementors passed, "Don't dementors usually travel in threes?"

Their eyes met and both of their wands moved in the normal large arc of a pattern for this particular detection spell. Lucius' spell was done a second before Regulus'. As Regulus' face paled, Lucius mouthed, "Harry?"

And Regulus turned in horror back into the clothes shop. A tear streaked Harry was unconscious in the grip of a dementor. Bony hands came up to take off its hood. Everyone else in the shop was cowering in fear or in their own hysterical fear-induced worlds.

There was no other choice. Regulus shouted, "Expecto Patronium!" A silver panther, sleek and deadly, shot out of his wand and cantered into the wayward dementor at a fierce speed. The dementor screamed, a screeching sound that held all the terror of a city of people. "Force him back behind the line." He growled, anger so consuming that the terror didn't even make him flinch. The panther attacked with a ferocity and viciousness that had the dementor streaming out of the walls of the building in strands and only reforming back behind the line. The other two forms glanced back at their comrade but didn't stop. His patronus circled the wayward dementor until they were out of his sight.

A pop! at his side made his wand move of its own accord, only to point at a smirking Lucius. His syncophant across the street was considering whether he dared to cross the street to them, risking moving through the lines.

"Mind sharing the joke?" Regulus asked as he moved to go to Harry. "And to think I'd feared that your long acquaintance with dementors had sucked any humour possible out of your countenance."

"If anyone else said that to me, they'd be in Azkaban." Regulus stayed silent as he first checked Harry's breathing and pulse, then cast a multitude of diagnostic spells on him. He quickly healed a bruise or two. "Though," this time his voice had a tinge of amusement, "You might still end up there for breaking the treaty and casting a patronus charm."

"He crossed the restriction line. The mist shield was easily brushed aside; there was no other way to save a life. Kretcher, some chocolate." The next second, a bar bigger than his head appeared in his hand. He rolled his eyes at over exuberant house elves while casting "Enervate" on Harry.

"The penalty for casting a patronus charm is a sentence to Azkaban." Lucius said, still amused.

A shocked Harry stared with unblinking eyes at them. "Regulus?" he croaked. Then his eyes widened. "Lord Malfoy!"

Malfoy put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You've been attacked by a dementor. No doubt you know of their effect." Harry merely blinked at him. "Each some chocolate." Harry stared with frightened eyes at the chocolate, then blinked. Mechanically, he took a few bites. Slowly the cold eased out of his body, filled with some tingling.

The adults stood up. "You would have done the same in my place." Regulus said quietly.

Lucius cast some privacy charms. "Perhaps." They both knew he agreed. Draco meant everything to the blonde. "I know dementors from working with them. They are greedy, independent creatures. Impose restriction, it is acceptable. But take away their prey, they'll hold a grudge for centuries and wait for the moment to pounce. I took the thing years, but it eventually found Salzar Slytherin in his old age and consumed his soul. They never forget their prey."

"So Harry is in danger."

"You must hunt down that dementor and kill it." Lucius said bluntly, as if he wasn't suggesting something _more _illegal than what just happened. "Dementors are solitary creatures. They do not care if one of them dies."

"I'll move to get that permission tonight. It broke the treaty, after all." Regulus said sadly. "If I survive the interrogation."

A hand was on his shoulder. "I will stand by you for this. We need to make it clear that pureblood heirs are off limits."

Regulus looked into grey eyes. He nodded again. "We'll need to go into the office to orchestrate this and to smooth over the other political repercussions." His political mind started whirling at a thousand miles per hour.

"Regulus?" Asked Harry shakily. "What's happening?" The privacy barrier allowed them to hear everything outside, but not the other way around.

He undid Lucius' powerful charms. "I cast an illegal spell in order to get the dementor away from you. Lucius and I need to go to the office to smooth things over. How are you feeling?"

"Much better now. Chocolate really helps." He stood up slowly. Other people in the store were slowly getting back up, but they gave the two men in black robes a large berth.

"I'm sorry I won't be with you for your birthday. Would you still like to finish shopping?"

Harry looked up hopefully. "Could I? I promise not to get in trouble. It's just a wand after this."

"Sirius can take you. Kretcher!" called Regulus. The house elf appeared looking worried. "Please stay here and look after Harry and Sirius, until one of them sends you away."

"You'll be okay?" Asked Harry shyly. Regulus merely sent him a small smile. It was gone in a second, Regulus style, but it made him feel better. "Be careful." He said, awkwardly patting his uncle's hand.

The next second, Lucius had a hand on his shoulder and the two of them were gone in a pop.

The next second, a frantic Sirius came out of the back room. "Harry!" he cried when he saw him.

Tripping a bit, Harry threw himself into Sirius' arms. Shockingly, he found himself in tears again. "Dementor… I remembered… terrible things…"

Sirius' strong arms clutched him tight. "Harry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Didn't think… I remembered… the night… James and Lily died…"

Sirius blanched. Slowly though, with soft murmurs or nonsense, Harry began to feel better.

Harry stepped back from Sirius only to find himself bombarded with a pile of chocolate that appeared with a pop. He gave a small smile. "Thanks Kretcher!" Harry sniffed a bit more, but grinned at Sirius sheepishly. "Sorry about that." He only just realized that Sirius had a privacy ward around them.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know what the ministry was thinking, letting dementors walk down crowded streets with children. They suck all the happiness in the world out of you and recall your deepest fears. It's a terrible thing for anyone." He turned his serious eyes on Harry, "It just turns out that you have worse memories than most."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized how hopeless his godfather sounded. Like dementors patrolling diagon alley would never change. Well he would change that, Harry decided. He would work hard and get a ministry position just like his uncle and learn the game of politics until he could guarantee that what happened to him would never happen to a child again.

Sirius looked at him, getting back to being playful. "So I guess it's my turn to take you shopping, yes?"

A soft bell dinged as they entered another dingy store. Harry sneezed as they passed some boxes flying through the air. The back of his neck prickled as he sensed a presence nearby.

"Good afternoon." Said a soft voice. Harry jumped. "Nasty things, dementors, aren't they?"

An old man was standing behind the counter, gazing steadily at Harry, his eyes glowing like moons in the darkness of the shop. The dusty tranquility seemed to be filled with its own type of magic.

"Er."

"Mr. Potter, I wondered when I would be seeing you. It seems like only yesterday when your mother was here, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

He moved his eyes away from him to gaze at Sirius.

"Your friend, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. Little more power and excellent for transfiguration."

The eyes focused back on Sirius and Harry squirmed, the eyes getting a little creepy.

"And yes, Sirius Black, blackthorn wand. Twelve and a Half inches. Slightly yielding, was it?"

He nodded slowly. "We're here to buy Harry's wand."

"Your wand arm?" He enquired.

"I'm right handed." Measuring tapes zoomed out of the shelves and wound themselves around him.

They tried wand after wand after wand, the old man's delight only increasing at having such a "hard customer".

His eyes grew brighter as some idea popped into his mind. "I wonder…"

He reappeared minutes later with a very dusty box that had obviously been in some special place. "It's almost been seventy years—but I'd hoped." He took out the wand and held it out to Harry. "Eleven inches, holly, phoenix feather, nice and supple."

The moment he touched it, he felt a warmth through his body as every fiber binded to the wand. Sparks shot out of the tip as his hand moved of its own accord to slash through the air.

"Curious. Very curious."

"Excuse me, but what is curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold. And this phoenix gave only one other feather. Thirteen inches. Yew. Your wand's brother went off to do great things. Terrible, but great."

"Terrible, but great? Who?"

"Voldemort, he now calls himself. The Dark Lord. Curious, that its brother would choose _you_, Mr. Potter."

Olivanders accepted the galleons for the wand from a silent Sirius. For the third time that day someone's gaze travelled up to look at his scar. "Curious indeed." He said.

Not knowing what to think of that, they made their way out of the depressing shop.

"What do you think of that?" He asked Sirius.

"That we need to get home as soon as possible or else the cake will have melted into a puddle by now."

"Nice segue."

"Let's go home to enjoy your birthday cake that the elf has been working on for a week. Then we can worry about all your school supplies that will get thrown with your uncle into Azkaban if he ends up there, since he never took them out of his pocket."

Before he could form a coherent response to that, they left the mystery-creating diagon alley with a pop.

**Oh noes! Regulus took all the school supplies with him! I knew he forgot something! Tut, tut. Should have invested in a rememberall when he had the chance.**

* * *

**A/N: ****I'm debating whether to show the events at the ministry from Regulus' POV, or to just stick with Harry, who'll find out about the results a few days from now. What do you think? All for seeing how Regulus moves at the ministry say, "AYE". All for skipping that and sticking with Harry to Hogwarts say, "YAH." LET'S SEE WHO'S LOUDEST!**


	4. The Dark Lord

**A/N A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited! Your support is really what makes this story's existence possible. Thank you! :)**

**The majority of readers wanted to see Regulus' experience. I've just taken the more... interesting part of that experience and shown it here. **

**For those of you who wanted to see Harry, he appears soon in this chapter. **

* * *

**Close to 3 O'clock in the morning...**

"I would consider it a personal favour, My Lord."

Regulus' sense was screaming at him for giving in and saying the one thing that he _knew _the Dark Lord wanted most at that moment. The scary thing wasn't what the Dark Lord would have him do—he'd sworn service to the man after all—it was because he didn't know _why_ this was what the man wanted. And he didn't know if it would be enough.

One pale finger tapped on the armrests of a dragonhide throne, the noise barely disrupting the absolute silence in the private study. Hardwood floors and the one chair told people exactly what position their private audiences with the Dark Lord would be conducted in.

Those red eyes on that refined and handsome face seemed to stare into his soul, and Regulus politely looked at the hem of dark robes at his eye level as he waited. The Dark Lord was a patient man and rather liked seeing the effect of time in particular situations, so Regulus continued projecting the image of polite respect, controlling his anxiety.

"Harry Potter will be entering Hogwarts this fall, isn't that right?"

Regulus blinked. His eyes widened minutely when a dark chuckle escaped the Dark Lord's lips.

"Don't look so surprised, dear Regulus. Why don't you stand up?"

He flexed his sore and cramped muscles, and then tried to stand smoothly. He couldn't stop the slight trembling caused by kneeling so long. He could count four stacks of paper the height of his forearm that had been finished before their conversation began.

"It was upon my orders that the Blacks took in a war-orphan and raised him as their own." The previously cold voice was now bewitching. "It was a mistake on my part to not ask for a report."

Regulus' throat constricted, and he decided to stay silent. The Lord disliked flattery, so a contradiction would not work. To agree to a wrong was even more taboo—no one had the right to judge the Dark Lord. And the safety of Harry—for whoever the Dark Lord took an interest in was immediately in grave danger—was on the line.

"Take this." Long fingers held out a hexagonal coin with intricate design and tangible magical aura. "This will let you past the gates. Make sure you order the dementor into a warded room before you kill it. I want no one to hear of its screams."

"Yes, My Lord." He was glad his hand didn't shake as he accepted the token.

"You must bring your heir to work someday." Red eyes made his adrenalin levels spike. "He must get used to the ropes if he is to succeed you, after all."

"Yes, My Lord."

Regulus felt like it was time to leave, but the Dark Lord had not dismissed him. He swore the Dark Lord was getting some kind of twisted enjoyment out of the affair.

"One word responses do not suit you, Regulus." The Dark Lord finally stated.

"It is difficult to be thankful to you, My Lord." He gave a small outward smile. "Because I'm not sure if that is what you wish."

A huff of air exited his Lord's lungs. This equated to gales of laughter from a normal person. Regulus waited a little apprehensively at what would happen now. The meeting had gone too well.

A small disturbance in the air and shadows swirled as Lucius Malfoy appeared into the room. He held his arm in the way of someone who had been viciously summoned, and promptly fell to his knees. "My Lord."

The Dark Lord ignored him, and instead focused on Regulus. "I think the matter is quite settled, Regulus." The Dark Lord said in a voice that was all political smoothness. "My decision in this is final." Regulus watched Lucius stiffen, as he had no idea what the verdict was. "I am not angry." But then his tone took on a biting quality. "Except for your involvement, Lucius." His voice dipped deep with a hidden malice.

"Leave us."

Regulus felt unease flood him. His eyes flicked to Lucius, but there was nothing he could do. Heart sinking, he left in his own swirl of darkness.

* * *

He apparated straight into his bedroom and cast privacy and notice-me-not charms. He needed to collect his thoughts.

He allowed himself the luxury of running his hand through his hair and cast a few minor hexes which he also blocked before they hit. He then sat on the bed.

The Dark Lord would expect him to go straight to the dementor fields. Whether he could complete the task while he was emotionally worn and physically tired was just another test. He could deal with that.

He would deal with the rest of the repercussions of that meeting when he got back.

The charms around his room abruptly shattered when his door literally burst open to reveal a terse Sirius. Regulus had his wand up, pointing, and cast anther privacy charm before words could leave Sirius' mouth.

"We don't hear shit from you for three days!" The man roared, wand tucking back into his robes and prowling towards him "_Three days! _And when you finally come home, you cast ministry-level anti-surveillance and anti-detection charms? What the _hell_, Regulus?"

He stood, knowing Sirius could see how he slowly pulled his mask back on. "I must go to the dementor fields, _now_, to kill that dementor before it can escape and find Harry. This charm," he held up the small token, "Will only last for a day."

Sirius' nostrils flared. "So you weren't going to tell us anything before you went off on this little venture?" His mouth curled. "Who was going to tell us what happened when you don't make it back? You're physically exhausted! Look at yourself! And you have the stupid arrogance to take on a dementor in this exhausted state?"

Regulus' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Quit it with the self-righteousness, Sirius. I don't want to have to deal with you too."

"Then stop it with that gods-awful and useless mask! Don't tell me old snake-face—" Regulus' wand shot out and cast a few illegal Light privacy wards, "—just let you off with a slap on the wrist for being the first person since the London Example to break his Treaty. Please." He snorted. "Voldemort just gave you that token out of the niceness of his heart, did he? He spared your sentence to Askaban without a backwards glace? He just accepted your feelings for Harry? We both know he had ulterior motives in letting us adopt him, it was too easy, dammit! And I'm worried enough about Harry every day in this sicko-parody of a life without having to worry about my own brother keeping stuff from me!"

"If you are really worried about me, Sirius." Regulus' tone was ice cold and biting. "You will leave now and not mention any of this to Harry. Tell him I am fine and not going to Askaban. Then you will take down these sloppy anti-apparition wards and let me leave."

Sirius actually growled. "Tell me what he wanted, Regulus."

Regulus met his brother's eyes. They stared across the room at each other, only Sirius' heavy breathing breaking the still silence. "Perhaps." When Sirius tried to protest, Regulus cut him off. "It is a timed test. I've already stayed for too long."

Sirius still had a dangerous cold fire burning in his eyes. "Fine. You'd better tell me when you get back." The threat hung in the air. His anger was so strong that he merely willed for the stupid wards to come down and his magic rushed formlessly to do his bidding.

The emotionless face of his brother was gone in a flash.

Sirius growled at the empty room.

* * *

"Well?" Regulus entered bleary-eyed into the kitchen to be ambushed by two very stubborn brunnets. The smaller of the two ran forward and started hugging his legs until he gave in and hoisted the young boy into a proper embrace.

"Survived alright, living with Sirius for a few days?" Regulus asked lightly.

Sirius still sent him a death glare, his wand-hand twitching with the urge to curse him, he knew.

Harry beamed back, smiling very wide. "It is _so _good to have you back, you have no idea." He motioned with his chin at Sirius. "But yeah, no changing the topic. Tell us what happened."

Regulus met both of their eyes, then sighed lightly, making his decision. The time that Regulus could forever shield his charge was disappearing.

"There really is not much to tell." Before Sirius could burst in with what must be a very long rant, he added, "Except that the Dark Lord undoubtably knows what he is doing." His voice took on a hopeless quality. "I got everything I that I went into that room wanting."

"But?" Harry asked.

"It's so brilliant and cruel that the more I think about it, the more amazing it seems." Regulus breathed.

Sirius fumed.

"All he asked was a Personal Favour. Very binding, a little humiliating, but not much considering the effect of the Dark Mark. He exchanged a few bits of small talk. After, he expressed his displeasure towards Malfoy. So merciful, right?" He gave a silent laugh.

"But step back and you realize my true goal that night was to protect Harry and I. And how much did he really give towards those goals? He's destroyed what tentative alliance I have with the Malfoys." Their eyes widened. "They're the most powerful family in the Ministry and his second-in-command."

Harry pursed his lips. "That's bad."

"A Personal Favour is something permanently humiliating considering the person you gave it to will never have the occasion to use it. It can be used in so many different ways that my job can quite easily become torturously degrading if he wished."

Sirius' anger dimmed a bit, concern flashing in his eyes.

"He expressed interest in Harry." At this, Sirius paled. "A casual question about Hogwarts and we're reminded that Harry will be under his watch for the next seven years."

"Shit, Regulus." Sirius spat out. Without a word, he turned and stalked out of the room.

Regulus' eyes were still focused on Harry. Harry merely looked down at his hands, forehead creased slightly. He didn't say anything for a while.

Regulus wondered what Harry was thinking, but didn't interrupt the silence. He had trained Harry for years how to think, process information, to organize it until he had filtered information down into the necessary.

"It'll be hard." Harry said, in a quiet voice. And Regulus was surprised that his young charge sounded angry. No, furious would be a better description. "But I am certain that I am able, and I will do what is needed. For you and Sirius. For me. For the this family." Adamant green met his. "This won't stop me." _From going to Hogwarts, from forming my own allies, or from an influential future. _

His eyes narrowed.

_Lord Voldemort was getting too comfortable anyways._

* * *

**Next chapter, Harry will board the Hogwarts Express. Questions, comments, and/or thoughts? **

**Next Chapter: The Hogwarts Express**


End file.
